


普鲁斯特效应（31）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（31）

chapter 31.

　　“你受伤了。”

　　沈巍慌忙拉上半敞的衣衫，罗浮生低着头站在门口，表情叫沈巍心慌。罗浮生眼神游离着，没有看他，像是自言自语：

　　“怎么伤的？”

　　“没有……”

　　“下次小心一些。” 罗浮生打断沈巍的话语，他心里明了，一句谎话，何必再听呢。

　　罗浮生的冷静叫沈巍忐忑不安，走过去把人抱在怀里，低声在他耳边道：“不要胡思乱想。”

　　血腥味在鼻尖萦绕，看来是伤在肩膀。

　　“沈巍，还记得吗？” 罗浮生避开伤口，额头抵在沈巍颈间。

　　“什么？” 沈巍问他。

　　罗浮生轻轻咳了一声，“我刚来你家的时候。”

　　-这么多年，你从来没问过，那晚的事。

　　“三言两语就收留了个陌生人，沈老师，你果然跟看起来一样好骗。” 他挤出一个牵强的笑，故作轻佻道。

　　“怎么算陌生人？” 沈巍严肃地否认，轻轻拍着他的后背：“你是我的学生。”

　　“对，我是高三六班的罗浮生。” 罗浮生维持着这个姿势沉默良久，心好疼，再疼一点， 是不是可以分走沈巍的伤？

　　-如果你问起，我会告诉你。

　　他深吸一口气，缓缓退出沈巍的怀抱，红着眼笑：“谢谢。” 

　　-一个暂时的避风港就好，我不会让你陷入危险。

　　罗浮生转过身，朝昏暗无光的客厅迈出去，沈巍看着他，心慌意乱地伸手去抓，失血的眩晕叫他错失，指尖堪堪擦过罗浮生的手背，眼前的身影与当漆黑楼道里那个狼狈的孩子重合，黑暗仿佛恶魔，就快把他的小橘子吞掉了，沈巍快步冲出去，拍下了墙边的开关，顶灯亮起，罗浮生诧异地回身，一把扶住身形晃动的沈巍。

　　沈巍不知这股愤怒从何而来，质问他：“为什么不开灯。”

　　罗浮生同样怔愣， 笑了笑：“我又不怕黑。”

　　沈巍死死地握住罗浮生的手腕，失血的唇色叫他看起来脆弱无助，即使是命令的口吻听起来也像祈求：“不要做傻事，浮生，你信我，我护得住你。”

　　“我信你。” 罗浮生伸手覆住沈巍手背，“你是我的Alpha，我信你。”

　　……

　　那晚的对话让沈巍生出警觉，连着几日寸步不离地跟着罗浮生，无论在学校还是在家，甚至有几次上课话说至一半，忽然魇住似的，猛地看向教室最后排的位置，确认了，他还在那，微微颔首，假装无事地继续讲课。

　　“这节是物理课吗？” 罗浮生问坐在他边上的沈巍。

　　“……自习。”

　　“你坐我边上干什么？” 

　　沈巍低头批着作业，直言：“看着你。”

　　罗浮生凑上来，用只有两个人能听到的声音问他：“那同桌能给我讲道数学题吗？”

　　沈巍停下笔看他，判断罗浮生的没心没肺有几成是真心实意。

　　“数学题问数学老师。” 

　　罗浮生正欲再开口，瞧见前排人的耳朵抽了抽， 于是把话写在草稿纸上，撕下后捏成小团，准确无误地扔到了沈巍笔下。

　　沈巍展开看：两周一次。

　　他难以置信地看向罗浮生，罗浮生咬着笔帽，眯着眼含糊道：“今天周五了。”

　　……

　　罗浮生把沈巍按在门上亲吻，两人下身紧贴，罗浮生挺着胯部摩擦着沈巍的欲望，沈巍隔着校裤在罗浮生的臀肉上不轻不重地捏了一下，微微侧过脸躲开那密不透风的亲吻，哑声问：“这么急？”

　　罗浮生顺势舔上沈巍的耳朵，含在嘴里轻咬，开口时带着三分黏腻七分勾缠：“我一天都在想着跟你做爱，你坐我边上的时候我就硬了。” 罗浮生重重挺了挺下身，坚硬的欲望碰撞，以证实自己的话。罗浮生单手解了沈巍繁琐的皮带，掏出沈巍的性器抚弄，空气内浓郁的信息素彰示着欲望的攀升，罗浮生轻轻跳起，双腿环住沈巍的腰，沈巍连忙托住他，坚挺的性器隔着布料抵在罗浮生的穴口，沈巍狠狠顶了两下，罗浮生便受不住似的轻喊。

　　沈巍抱着罗浮生进了浴室，将人放在洗手台上脱了衣衫和外裤，只留一条贴身的内裤，上瘾了似的抵着罗浮生的穴口撞，柔软的棉质布料被顶进穴口，摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，很快混了两人的体液而湿哒哒地纠结在一起，勒在罗浮生的臀缝。

　　耳边的惊喘一直未断过，沈巍知道罗浮生的难受和煎熬，却一言不发地任由自己几近恶劣地玩弄着。

　　罗浮生的欲望从内裤边缘探出，沈巍将它释放出来，铃口挂着晶莹的液体，像是在哭一般。罗浮生眼中盛泪的样子很好看，但他平日里很少哭，沈巍便一味地沉迷于在性事中弄哭他，生活中骄矜如斯的人，受些刺激便止不住地掉泪，这样就好，沈巍想，在情欲中难以自持地落泪就够了，生活中不必受一丝委屈。

　　沈巍毫不犹豫地俯身含去那滴液体，仿佛噙去清晨橘子花上的露珠。

　　“啊！” 罗浮生没料到沈巍会有这样的举动，平日里端庄而高傲的人，此刻低着头为自己口交，罗浮生难耐地推着沈巍的脑袋，几乎立刻就沁出泪来，连连退缩着念着不要，沈巍擒住他的手按在两侧，不顾罗浮生近乎可怜地请求，认真地吞吐侍弄口中微微打颤的性器。罗浮生后背贴着冰凉的镜面，他侧着头不敢看腿间的情形，只咬着牙在这仿佛炼狱般的情欲中挣扎，他只求这一切快些结束，沈巍却忽然将他的腿向上推了推，脱下他身上最后一片布料。

　　腿根被压至胸口，罗浮生摊下去一些，整个后穴暴露无遗，他原本以为沈巍就要这样进来，却在下一秒被咬住臀肉，再往里到大腿内侧的敏感处，紧接着温热的鼻息喷薄在穴口，罗浮生的大脑瞬间空白，他几乎惊惧地睁大眼睛，不可思议地看向沈巍，沈巍对上他的视线，安抚地对他笑了笑，温柔的亲了亲罗浮生的臀瓣，过往的性事中，没有哪一刻叫罗浮生如此时这般想要逃跑，罗浮生近乎哀戚，“不要，沈巍，别，不要舔……” 沈巍置若罔闻，他低着头认真地观察着不断收缩的后穴，以错过了罗浮生近乎悲恸眼神：别为我做到这一步。

　　罗浮生蜷缩着指尖费力地扭动着手腕，却激起了沈巍更加凶狠强烈的控制欲，温热地唇舌覆上穴口，“啊！” 泪水止不住地从罗浮生眼角滑落，滚烫湿润的舌头扫过臀缝，舔平穴口的褶皱，然后模仿性器的动作顶入甬道抽插，仿佛一把锋利的匕首，由内而外，一寸一寸地割裂罗浮生的灵肉。

　　……

　　罗浮生跪爬在卧室的落地窗前，呼出的热气在玻璃上形成薄雾，又很快散去，手底的玻璃因沈巍的冲撞轻颤，膝盖摩擦着粗糙的地毯火热而细密地发疼，罗浮生仰头看高空的月亮，又圆又亮的悬着，边上伴着几颗星星。

　　沈巍察觉到他的分心，下身对准罗浮生的敏感点狠狠刺戳，低哑着声音问他：“在想什么？”

　　罗浮生惊喘着，如实回答：“在想……今晚月色这么好，明天应该是个晴天。”

　　沈巍停了动作，亲了亲他的后背，近乎怜惜道：“想出去玩了？再坚持一下……等忙完了……”

　　“没关系。” 罗浮生轻笑着打断他，“这样就好。” 他挺着腰身吞吐沈巍的性器，催促道：“你，动一动。” 

　　沈巍应声而动，浴室里的那一场已经足够激烈，沈巍此时极尽温柔地给予罗浮生快感，变换着节奏和力道抽插，头部无意间摩擦过生殖腔口，罗浮生整个身体都跟着颤抖起来，沈巍也是一愣，对准那处试探地轻戳，是一条微小的缝隙，“宝贝，你的生殖腔开了。” 沈巍语气意外却难掩的惊喜。

　　Omega的生殖腔在发情期与灵肉相契的Alpha交合才会自动打开，沈巍低头嗅了嗅罗浮生的后颈，淡淡的橘子香，没有丝毫发情的迹象。

　　惊喜之余是迟疑和担忧，没有发情，那这般不管不顾地闯入多半是不好受的，沈巍缓慢地抽动，不准备进入，只把这当做今晚额外的礼物。

　　罗浮生却侧过脸反手搂着沈巍的脖子索吻，一阵纠缠后红着脸颊痴迷地望着沈巍，献祭般虔诚，“进来，沈巍……我要你……” 

　　沈巍心中震动，情欲击溃理智占据了上风，他变换了角度抵在腔口，缓慢而有力地顶开那道缝隙，生殖腔的嫩肉仿佛安睡中被惊醒的孩子，立刻不依不饶地搅动起来。

　　“额……” 罗浮生张着口喘息，强烈的胀痛叫他额头冒汗。沈巍察觉，几乎立刻就想退出去，罗浮生反手制住沈巍的胯部，在他反应过来前狠心地沉着腰坐了下去，沈巍愣住，随后把人箍在怀里，疼惜地安抚他因剧痛而疲软的性器，满是心疼和不解地问他为什么？

　　罗浮生恍惚了一瞬，为什么？他在内心苦笑：因为疼痛比欢愉让人更难忘记。

　　他不做回答，自顾自地起伏着腰身带动体内膨胀的欲望。沈巍只得握着他的腰无奈动作，对准敏感点刺激，罗浮生很快沉沦在快感中，精液从铃口喷射而出，在玻璃窗上溅开，滑落，沈巍也不再流连，快速抽插了数十下后抽出，用手打着射在了罗浮生股间。这场性事最终因罗浮生的偏执而沉重地收尾。

　　沈巍将人抱回床上，擦拭干净。

　　“我想喝水。” 罗浮生咽着唾沫，嗓音沙哑道。

　　沈巍俯身舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇，应他：“我去给你倒。”

　　罗浮生盯着沈巍的背影，确认他察觉不到房间的动静后挣扎着翻身，从抽屉深处取出一个小罐子，倒出一颗如软糖般带着弹性的红色小球放进嘴里。

　　沈巍很快折回，将水递给罗浮生，罗浮生喝了一口，含在嘴里也不吞咽，而是跪坐起来攀住沈巍的肩膀吻住他的唇渡了过去，这是他们性事过后的情趣，沈巍没有生疑，直到耳边听到一声微弱的声响，随后舌尖传来浓重到叫人眩晕的酒精味。

　　浓缩的分子红酒被罗浮生刺破，液体在交缠的唇齿间淌出，滴在洁净的床单上，绽开，如同一朵娇孋的血色花朵。

　　沈巍猛地推开罗浮生，却为时已晚，酒精混合着温热的白水滑入他的食道，脑海中闪过无数念头，罗浮生跌坐在床上，未着片缕的身上斑斑驳驳，是方才欢爱的证据，他嘴角淌着鲜红的液体，悲伤地望着沈巍。

　　强烈的恐惧萦上心头，意识残存的最后时刻，沈巍将床上的少年压在身下，然后听到他在自己耳边，残酷地留下一句：

　　“对不起。”


End file.
